La Hermanita de los Sawada
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Que pasara con Tsuna y Giotto al encontrarce con su linda hermanita despues de tantos años? Que sentiran sus guardianes por ella? Que sentira Reborn por ella? Con quien se quedara al final?
1. Izumi Sawada

Un día normal, una fecha normal, ningún acontecimiento importante, ningún entrenamiento espartano, ningún examen al cual estudiar; ninguna sorpresa el día de hoy le preparaba a Tsuna, al menos era lo que él creía.

Despertó temprano, o mejor dicho a un horario normal, de a poco se acostumbro a los horarios que Reborn le implantaba cada día para no llegar tarde a clases.

Desayuno tranquilo con su Familia, la alegre Nana cocinaba muy contenta, mientras que Giotto, su hermano mayor, desayunaba leyendo un poco ya que hoy tenía un examen, Lambo e I-pin peleaban por un pesado de jamón que Lambo le había robado y Bianchi solo acariciaba las patillas de Reborn que miraba orgulloso a sus alumnos.

No lo admitiría jamás, pero él estaba orgulloso de Dame-Tsuna, que había mejorado un poco sus notas, sus costumbres y su determinación ante sus guardianes. Y de Dame-Giotto, que si bien no sería el jefe de la mafia por razones triviales, le habían recomendado que lo entrenara también. No sería el jefe de la mafia Vongola, pero si una de las más importantes figuras en el mundo de la mafia. Cuando lo conoció era exactamente igual a Tsuna, en verdad eran hermanos muy inútiles. En algunos momentos parecía que Giotto era más torpe que su hermano menor. Pero tenía algo que el decimo no. Una gran popularidad entre las chicas. Lo que le daba algunos puntos a favor.

Ambos habían crecido mucho, y estaba orgulloso, y pensaba que pronto podría dejarlos para que continuaran con sus vidas sin él. Claro que como buen tutor que es, Reborn siempre estaría para ver que no se volvieran unos inútiles nuevamente. Pero por lo menos no tendría que verlos todos los días, ni estar pendiente de ellos como lo estaba ahora.

Eso es lo que pensaba Reborn, que pronto no lo sería necesario estar con los Sawada tanto tiempo, eso es lo que pensaban todos, pero no.

Llegaría a Namimori otro integrante de la familia Sawada. La menor de los tres hermanos.

Tsuna nunca había conocido a su hermanita, ya que cuando nació el tenia un año y no la recordaba .Me corrijo, la conoció, pero no la recuerda.

Por lo que le había contado Giotto, cuando su hermanita nació, vivió con ellos hasta que ella tuvo 5 años. Luego, cuando vinieron a buscar a Giotto para comenzar con el entrenamiento de mafioso en Italia, lejos de poner en peligro a su familia. Mientras se despedían, la niña jugando distraída, se metió en el auto y luego en el avión, la descubrieron cuando ya era tarde, y no podían enviarla de regreso ya que era muy peligroso en esos momentos.

En esos tiempos todos contaban con Giotto para ser el futuro jefe de la mafia. Pero algo paso en ese viaje, que provoco que Giotto volviera 5 años mas tarde. Lo que le sorprendió a Reborn cuando lo conoció, fue que a pesar de haber entrenado 5 años para ser el jefe de la mafia, era tan dame como su hermano menor, que no estaba enterado de nada sobre su familia mafiosa.

Por eso ahora Tsuna estaba con ese puesto, y el demostró ser capaz hace mucho, asique no tenia salida. Sawada Tsunayoshi sería el jefe de la mafia, si o si.

Su hermanita no había vuelto junto con Giotto a Namimori. Aparentemente tenía un fuerte vínculo con su padre y no quería separarse. Su madre solía preocuparse por su pequeña, pero confiaba en que su marido la cuidaría.

Ahora acababan de enterarse de que su hermanita volvería a Namimori junto con su padre. Esto explicaba el entusiasmo de la mujer que esa mañana estaba muy contenta.

Suspiraron, Tsuna estaba un tanto emocionado por ver a su hermanita, por fin la vería. En cuanto a Giotto estaba más que contento! ese tiempo que pasaron en Italia juntos, se volvieron muy unidos. El era un gran hermano sobreprotector con Tsuna, asique con la pequeña lo seria aun más.

Todos los guardianes, tanto los del decimo como los de Giotto se sorprendieron al saber que eran tres hermanos Sawada, y que encima, el menor de los tres fuera mujer.

_¿Cómo sería la hermanita de estos dos?_

Era el pensamiento de todos. La mayoría se la imaginaba de la misma forma, torpe (sosteniendo que era de la misma familia), distraída, de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y de color chocolate como Tsuna, algo bajita, con el pelo rizado, con una linda y pequeña sonrisa, algo plana y realmente tierna.

Suspiraron, querían a los Sawada, pero tan solo pensar que tendrían que soportar a otra Dame en la escuela… les frustraba un poco.

Menos a Gokudera, que estaba muy emocionado por conocer a la hermanita de su decimo, al cual ya le había prometido a su amigo que protegería con su vida.

Y a Mukuro y Daemon, que tenían una perversa sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hacía que Giotto activara su súper poder de hermano sobreprotector extremo! (¿?)

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, y Hibari ya tenía sus tonfas en manos por morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro que entraba a un lugar prohibido. Suficientemente enojado estaba que no pudiera dormir su preciada sienta por esos herbívoros como para soportar a otro más.

-Alto Hibari-lo detuvo Reborn saltándole en la cabeza.

-Bebe…-lo miro un tanto enojado.

-Es ella-informo sonriendo de lado al ver a la chica.

La chica era un tanto más baja que Giotto pero un poquito más alta que Tsuna, Tenia el cabello castaño y lacio hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate como los de Nana, Unos grandes pechos pero no como para exagerar. Los miraba un poco seria, pero esa seriedad se fue cuando vio a Giotto, cambiándolo por una gran sonrisa-Giotto-nii!-exclamo yendo con él, saltándole encima divertida dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Les presento a Izumi Sawada-dice Reborn con una leve sonrisa viendo la escena.

**BUENAS! Hoy es 24 de diciembre! Así que, FELIZ CASI NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Bueno, primero que nada, no prometo actualizar pronto este fic, ya que solo lo hice porque estoy muy aburrida y siempre quise hacer un fic donde Giotto y Tsuna sean hermanos y tengan una hermanita.**

**Segundo, pido perdón por no poder actualizar mi fic "Compañeros inesperados" Pero se me fue la musa y no puedo continuar, veré que hago.**

**Otra cosa, ya sé que el nombre Izumi lo use en varios de mi fic, siempre para la pareja de Hibari, pero me encanta ese nombre! Y no quedaba tan mal con el apellido Sawada, estaba entre Izumi o Asahi, y lo definí con un ta-te-ti, así que…bueno, IZUMI SAWADA!**

**Posible incesto, este Fic prácticamente tratara de Romance, asique si quieren verlo como un semi yaoi háganlo, porque consideraran a Izumi como a Tsuna versión mujer.**

**En fin, no cuento mas, díganme si les gusto en los comentarios, nos veremos pronto, ciao ciao!**


	2. Presentación

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la chica, era muy hermosa, y muy diferente a lo que se imaginaron. Estaba sentada en las piernas de su hermano mayor, Giotto, dándole besos por toda la cara contenta de verlo. Reborn suspiraba al ver lo cariñosos que eran separándolos, y así poder presentar a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Izumi Sawada- se presenta la chica sonriéndole a los presentes.

-Ma ma la hermana de Tsuna es muy bonita-comenta Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Tck! No seas irrespetuoso con la hermana del decimo!-le grita Gokudera algo sonrojado.

-Tsuna-nii?-pregunta la chica mirándolo a Tsuna.

-S-si-dice Tsuna un tanto nervioso por no saber qué hacer- One-chan…-sonríe mirándola.

Ella de repente lo abrazó, y comienzo a besarlo al igual que a su hermano mayor-Nee… Tsuna-nii es igual de lindo que Giotto-nii…-sonríe contenta, sin dejar de darle besos.

-Kufufufufu…esto es demasiado empalagoso como para no hacer nada-dice Mukuro acercándose a ella, tomando su mano para besarla como todo un caballero- Rokudo Mukuro…

-U-Un gusto…-dice un tanto incomoda por la forma tan anticuada de saludarla.

-Nufufufu Daemon Spade-dice Deamon apareciendo tras de ella oliendo su cuello un tanto extraño para los presentes…

Una patada de Giotto los sorprendió a ambos guardianes de la niebla, que se llevaron un chichón a casa gracias al sobreprotector hermano mayor.

-Es un placer al EXTREMO!-grito Ryohei cortando la tención que había dejado la actitud de Giotto hace unos momentos.

-Él es Sasagawa Ryohei y Yo soy Knuckle- se presentan los guardianes del sol.

-Soy Asari-le sonríe- y él mi hermano Yamamoto.

-Mi nombre es G-dice con una actitud un poco seca. La chica se sonrojo un poco cuando lo vio.

-Y-yo soy Gokudera Hayato!- se presento un tanto sonrojado. Asiendo una reverencia.

-Hibari Kyoya.

-Alaude-dice mirando a su jefe un tanto extrañado por la forma que abrazaba a su hermanita, y miraba con atención a los muchachos.

-Kyahahahahahhaha-se escucha la risa de Lambo de repente.

-¡Lambo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tsuna un tanto alterado.

-Lambo-san se aburría en casa, Lambo-san quiere conocer a Tsuna mujer-dice lambo, sonrojando un poco a Tsuna.

-¿Un niño?-dice la chica tomando a la criatura en brazos con dulzura.

-El guardián del Rayo de Tsuna-le comenta Giotto.

-Qué lindo, me hubiera gustado que uno de mis guardianes fuera un niño- dice sonriendo.

-¡¿Tienes tus guardianes?!-pregunta Tsuna sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no sirven para nada-dice algo frustrada al recordarlos.

-Are are, me falta presentarme, mi nombre es Lampo Bobino, es un honor-dice Lampo acercándose a ella besando su mejilla, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Giotto.

-Tío Lampo está sangrando (._.) -comenta el niño al verlo en el suelo.

-Etto…es un placer conocerlos a todos-dice la chica sonriendo.

-Izumi-dice Reborn saltando a la cabeza de Giotto- Falto yo.

-¡Otro bebe!-exclama emocionada prestándole atención- que bonito es.

-Mi nombre es Reborn, y soy el tutor de Dame-Tsuna y Dame-Giotto- se presenta.

-¿Su tutor?

-Así es, y también seré el tuyo a partir de ahora-informa mirándola- Serás mi alumna especial- Se acerca a ella- Estoy seguro que serás muy útil para activar el instinto asesino en estos dos, ese es mi mayor desafío, agradezco que estés aquí.

-¿Instinto asesino?-lo mira, notando su perversa sonrisa.

-Te mostrare-dice acercándose a ella robándole un beso de sus labios, para luego desaparecer.

-REBORN!-Grito Giotto entrando en modo híper, yendo a buscar al hitman.

-Gio…tto?-dice G viéndolo irse sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Hiiii!-grita Tsuna asustado por lo que iba a pasar-GIOTTO! REBORN!

-Tsuna-nii-dice la chica mirando a su hermano- vamos con oka-san-dice despreocupada por lo que acababa de pasar tomando el brazo de su hermano yéndose para la casa.

Sus vidas cambiarían para siempre…. Y no necesariamente para bien.

**Primero que todo. FELIZ NAVIDAD! Este es mi regalo, el segundo capi Aunque es un poco cortito.**

**Bueno, que les pareció? **

**Si tienen alguna duda, por favor pregunten, o alguna sugerencia, como ya dije en el capi anterior, no pienso mucho en este fic, asique no sé bien como se llevara a cabo la historia.**

**Que les parece Izumi-chan? Adoro a Giotto sobreprotector.**

**Bueno, ya veremos si se queda con alguno de ellos. Tú con quien te quedarías?**

**Voten, Con quien quieren que se quede Izumi? **

**No prometo nada, solo quiero saber que opinan y continuar la historia, nos vemos pronto! Ciao! Ciao! **


	3. ¿Donde dormire ahora?

-¿Donde dormiré ahora?-pregunta la chica al ver que su antiguo cuarto estaba ocupado por los hijos del corazón de Nana Sawada (Lambo, I-pin, Futta y Bianchi).

Estaba cansada por el viaje, quería dormir, su madre le dijo que hoy pasara la noche en cualquier lugar de la casa, que luego buscarían un lugar para establecerla…

-Giotto-nii, Tsuna-nii-dice entrando a la habitación de ellos con un camisón corto, de color rosa viejo y algunos detalles negros, algo trasparente que no tanto como para ver lo que llevaba debajo.

-I-izumi-chan-dice algo sonrojado al verla así vestida.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-pregunta frotándose los ojos cansada, con una almohada en mano.

Tsuna estaba por protestar, no estaba acostumbrado a tener una chica en su habitación, y que fuera su hermana lo incomodaba un poco.

-Claro que si-le sonríe Giotto.

-Gracias, Giotto-nii- dice bostezando cansada recostándose en la cama.

_-¡Esa es mi cama!-_chilla Tsuna.

-Tsuna, duerme en mi cama-dice, o más bien ordena Giotto metiéndose en la cama junto a la chica.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- grita Tsuna al ver lo que hacía su hermano.

-No seas infantil Tsuna, cuando estábamos en Italia dormíamos siempre juntos- le explica a su hermano.

-Pero… se puede malinterpretar ahora que son grandes-dice mirándolos.

-También podría malinterpretarse que durmiéramos nosotros dos juntos.-le explica con una sonrisa- Mejor tu duerme en mi cama y yo duermo con ella-dice mirándolo divertido- además no querrás que tu primera vez en una cama con una chica fuera con tu hermanita, no?

-¡¿_Pero qué dices?!-_dice alterado por lo que dijo su hermano-…-lo mira más calmado-…Giotto…Tu ya estuviste en la cama con una chica?-le pregunta algo tímido.

-Es hora de dormir-dice con una sonrisa apagando las luces.

-Giotto?...Giotto?!-Tsuna quería saber, se acerco a la cama para obligarlo a responder, pero fue inútil. No estaba dormido, pero no abrió los ojos, lo único que iso fue agrandar su sonrisa burlona. Tsuna se acostó en la cama de su hermano viéndolos algo serio. Estaba celoso?. No, eso era imposible… No pudo dormir en toda la noche, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-Duérmete Tsuna-lo golpea Reborn que dormía en su reposera de siempre.

-Reborn!-se queja Tsuna como de costumbre, recibiendo otro golpe.

-No hagas ruido-dice parándose en el piso- Están durmiendo-dice viendo a la pareja de hermanos.

Giotto e Izumi se mueven un poco. Giotto se estiro un poco, se retuerce en la cama y luego queda quiero. Izumi ase lo mismo, pero al final abre los ojos.

-¿Tsuna-nii?-susurra cansada.

-L-lo siento-dice Tsuna apenado- No quería despertarte.

-No te preocupes-dice con una leve sonrisa, dándose la vuelta acurrucándose en Giotto.

-Izumi!-la llama Reborn saltando a la cama de ellos- No puedo dormir-dice con una voz infantil y adorable.

-Qué lindo-dice con una voz más cansada- Ven aquí - abriendo la sabana para que se metiera.

-Gracias, Izumi-dice Reborn con esa misma vocecita.

_¿Qué haces Reborn?_

-Buenas noches-dice la chica, abrazando al Hitman como si fuera un peluche quedando dormida.

Tsuna suspiro agotado, miraba a los tres un tanto preocupado. Hasta que por fin pudo dormirse. Despertó de repente, escuchando los Gritos de Giotto dirigidos al arcobaleno.

-¡Reborn! ¡Como te atreves a dormir con mi hermana!-grita enojado.

_¿Pero si tú hiciste lo mismo?_

-REBORN!-Se transforma en modo híper nuevamente para irlo a buscar, con una flama de la voluntad más grande que lo usual!-MATERE A REBORN CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!

-¿Giotto-nii?-dice la chica comenzando a despertarse.

-Izumi-chan-dice el chico suspirando agotado- como amane…-iba a preguntar notando unas marcas rosas en el cuello de la chica… ¿chupones?

-¿Izumi-chan? ¿Quien te izo eso?-pregunto el castaño señalándole el cuello.

La chica se paró y se dirigió al espejo que estaba sobre la pared mirándose el cuello.

-Giotto-nii volvió a hacerlo-dice la chica suspirando- Estas son las cosquillas que me daba Giotto-nii de pequeña-dice la chica- No te preocupes y baja a desayunar-dice la chica bajando para desayunar.

-¿Giotto?-dice Tsuna poniéndose colorado.

Acaso Giotto le dejo esas marcas mientras la chica dormía? ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! ¡¿Ya no son niños como para hacerse esas cosas?! ¿Su hermano era capaz de hacer eso?

Oooo…

Reborn también durmió con ella, ¿Reborn se las habría hecho? ¿Reborn le habría dejado marcas a su hermanita? ¿Era capaz de eso? Si, si ninguna duda pero…

¿Quién de los dos fue?

¿Y porque se sentía tan enojado por eso?

Se levanto, se cambio y bajo a desayunar con su familia. Todo trascurrió con normalidad. Solo por una cosa. Su padre estaba en casa. No entendía como Izumi podría llevarse tan bien con el rubio, cuando él ni siquiera le hablaba.

Fueron a la escuela juntos, no habían visto a Giotto desde que fue a buscar a Reborn. Algo le decía a Tsuna que le esperaban muchas más sorpresas para este día.

En el camino se encontraron con G y Gokudera, como todos los días.

-¡Gokudera-kun! ¡G-san!-saludo Tsuna algo contento.

-Yuidame!-corrió hacia el .G bufo, a veces las actitudes de su hermano hacia el castaño lo avergonzaban un poco.

-Buenos días, Gokudera-san, G-san-dice la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Tsuna ¿Dónde está Giotto?-pregunta G al castaño.

-Esta…ocupado-responde Tsuna, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo, porque Reborn estaba con ellos, en los brazos de la chica como si fuera un muñeco.

-Ya veo-dice dándose la vuelta frunciendo levemente el ceño comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela.

Izumi estaba un tanto perdida, parecía pensativa, tal vez algo preocupada. Sin prestar atención al camino, choco con la espalda de G que se había detenido de repente.

-Lo siento-dice la chica un tanto avergonzada agachando la cabeza apenada.

-¿Hm?-se acerca la chica- Con los años que llevo soportando los "accidentes" de tus dos hermanos…no tienes que disculparte por eso-dice tomando su mentón para que lo mirara, sonriendo levemente ante su sonrojo.

-Ustedes…-se escucha una voz-… entren a clases o los morderé hasta la muerte- dice seriamente Hibari.

Los chicos entran a clases sin protestar, mientras la chica se detiene para darle una cordial reverencia a Hibari como saludo continuando con su camino. El timbre suena y las clases comienzan.

**Y bueno! Aquí está el capi 3! ¿Les gusta?**

**Bueno, lo hice tan largo como pude, últimamente mis capítulos son cortitos, no solo de este fic, sino también de los otros.**

**Recuerdan que les pedí que voten! Bueno, aquí están los resultados.**

**Tsuna: Reborn:* Gokudera: Yamamoto: Hibari:* Mukuro: Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: G:* Asari: Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**(Claro que pueden votar por quien quieran, pero como solo aparecieron estos personajes por ahora) **

**Nos vemos! Ciao!**


	4. Una herbivora patetica

-_Aula 1-b-_dice la chica mirando el aula.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunta Tsuna al ver que la chica se detenía, escuchando el timbre- Bien, entonces no veremos después-dice corriendo a su salón dejando a la chica sola. Izumi Entra al aula, se presenta ante sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Izumi Sawada, espero llevarnos bien-dice la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Sawada? ¿Ese no es el apellido de los hermanos Dame? ¿Otra inútil más en la escuela? Ah! Pero al menos es un chica linda! Tal vez nos podamos aprovechar de ella-decían sus compañeros poniéndola nerviosa.

Las clases comienzan, ella estaba sentada en el cuarto banco de la tercera fila. Prestaba un poco de atención en clases, pero se pasaba gran parte de su hora dibujando en su carpeta.

En el receso sus compañeros se acercaron a ella para darle la bienvenida.

-Izumi-chan-se le acerca por primera vez una compañera de cabellos enrulados- ¿Quieres almuerzar conmigo y mis amigas?-dice la chica mirándola- Así podremos conocernos más. ¡Tal vez nos volvamos amigas!

-Si!-exclama una chica que estaba al lado de la rubia- y podrías hablarnos de tu sexy hermano mayor-dice con una cara un tanto boba- Giotto-sama es tan lindo!

-¿Giotto-nii? ¿Les gusta Giotto-nii?- pregunta mirándolas.

-Claro que sí, pero en esta escuela hay muchos chicos lindos! estoy segura que encontraras uno que te guste muy pronto, aunque tú tienes ventaja, la mayoría son amigos de tus hermanos.

-Sí, son guapos- sonríe parándose- pero quede con pasar el recreo con ellos-informa.

-No te preocupes entonces, ya tendremos otra oportunidad-dice la chica sonriéndole yéndose con su amiga- ¡Nos vemos!

Izumi camina un poco perdidas por los pasillos buscando a sus hermanos. Recorriendo casi toda la escuela totalmente pérdida.

Por otro lado, los chicos la esperaban en la azotea.

-Yuidame! Permítame ir a buscar a su hermana-dice Gokudera.

-No es necesario Gokudera-kun, seguramente está un poco perdida.

-Mejor para ella si va conociendo la escuela- comenta Asari con una sonrisa.

-Ahí esta-dice G señalando a una chica rodeada por los alumnos de la escuela.

-Tks! Como se atreven! A molestar a la hermana del decimo!-dice Gokudera sacando su dinamita.

_-¡¿Gokudera-kun?!_

-Esa no es una linda bienvenida para una chica que acaba de ingresar-dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa sacando sus armas.

_-¡Yamamoto!_

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?-dice Alaude entrando a la azotea.

-¡Alaude-san! ¡Por favor! ¡Deténgalos!- le suplica Tsuna.

-La doncella está en peligro-dice Lampo mirando a la chica desde la azotea.

-A Giotto le hubiera agarrado un ataque de pánico al ver esto-comenta G algo divertido.

-Porque él si es un buen hermano mayor-dice apareciendo Reborn- No como tú dame-Tsuna-le da una patada, provocando que callera de la azotea cayendo entre los arbustos.

-¡Ve a defender a tu hermanita!-le ordena apuntándole con el arma.

La chica rodeada por los alumnos de la escuela vio caer a su hermano algo preocupada yendo por el-Tsuna-nii!-dice llegando con él, viendo como aquellos alumnos la seguían.

-Izumi-chan-suspira poniéndose de pie viendo como la perseguían - ¡Dejen en paz a mi hermana!-dice algo enojado Tsuna mirando serio a los demás.

_-¿Dame-Tsuna se molesto? Tú no nos detendrás a quedarnos con tu hermana. Ella es verdaderamente hermosa y la deseamos. Ella será nuestra._

-Tsuna-nii…-susurra la chica apegándose a él algo asustada.

-¿Tú quien te crees que eres para detenernos a nosotros?-dice uno de ellos tomando de las muñecas a la chica.

-Yo…yo soy…-dice alterado por no poder hacer nada-…_**Soy su hermano mayor!**_-dice totalmente serio y enojado, propinándole un puñetazo.

-Bien hecho, Tsuna, que puedas defenderte sin estar en modo última voluntad es un gran avance-comenta desde la azotea Reborn.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-dice furioso el que recibió el golpe.

-Tsuna-nii-dice la chica tomándolo del hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Tsuna estaba a punto de llevarse un golpe, pero es detenido por una tonfa y luego un fuerte golpe.

-¡¿Hibari-san?!-exclamaron todos, la mayoría corrió, solo algunos se quedaron, y la mayoría fueron golpeados hasta la muerte por el guardián.

-¿Tsuna-nii? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta preocupada la chica.

-Claro que si-le sonríe a su hermana.

-Herbívoros…-dice Hibari realmente molesto.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Hibari-san-dice Tsuna agradecido, recibiendo un tonfazo en la cara.

-Realmente odio las multitudes-dice molesto dándole otro golpe- que no vuelva a suceder.

-¿Hibari-san?-lo llama la chica mirándolo.

-Eres aun más patética que tus hermanos, un débil conejo rodeada por lobos hambrientos. Odio a los herbívoros como tú, que solo dependen de la fuerza de los demás.

-No seas tan injusto Hibari-le salta Reborn en la cabeza cortando la tención – Ella tiene prohibido mostrar sus habilidades de combate en Namimori, fue una regla estricta que le implanto Nono para que volviera a casa. Si ella rompe esa reglar, volverá a Italia.

Todos vuelven a casa, Reborn sonreía ampliamente, Tsuna mejoraría pronto.

-¿Que piensas de esa niña?-le pregunta Alaude a su hermano menor, ya solos en la escuela.

-Es una herbívora que solo corre tras sus hermanos cuando quiere algo-dice frunciendo el ceño Hibari al recordarla.

-Estuvo casi toda su vida rodeada por gente de la mafia, no debe ser tan débil-dice mirándolo.

-Es patética-dice incorporándose de su siesta- ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Es…interesante.-dice con una leve sonrisa- Es un lindo conejo al cual casar- le sonríe algo malicioso.

Volviendo a la casa.

-Hibari-san me odia-dice la chica un tanto decaída.

-El odia a casi todo el mundo-comenta divertido Yamamoto.

-No se preocupe, mañana le daré una paliza por molestar a la hermana del decimo!-dice Gokudera chocando sus puños.

-No es necesario, Gokudera-san-dice la chica sonriendo levemente.

-¿Donde está Giotto?-se pregunta Tsuna.

-Está entrenando, aun está enojado-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Reborn-Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo-patea a ambos Sawada de la cama-Y ustedes también-refiriéndose a los guardianes.

_**-¡Vamos a entrenar! **_

**LISTO! No esperaron demasiado no?**

**Jajajaja**

**Bueno, aquí está el capi, y las votaciones.**

**Tsuna: Reborn:** Gokudera:* Yamamoto:* Hibari:* Mukuro: Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: G:** Asari: Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus:***

**Primero, recuerdo que este fic tiene un posible incesto, y que pueden votar por cualquier personaje de Katekyo.**

**Ah! Y paras que leen "Compañeros Inesperados" estoy trabajando en el próximo capi **

**Bueno, nos veremos Pronto! Ciao!**


	5. Entrenamiento parte 1

Reborn y sus entrenamientos espartanos…otra vez…

Ambos hermanos, Tsuna y Giotto, estaban preocupados por la vida de su hermanita. Hoy irían a la montaña a entrenar como siempre. Pero esta vez irían con su hermanita. Su primer entrenamiento con Reborn. Su primera pesadilla en carne propia.

Miraban lo entusiasmada que estaba Izumi, preparando una pequeña mochila con cosas necesarias para el viaje. Parecía feliz.

-Izumi-la llama su hermano mayor poniéndose en modo serio- Primero, cuando estemos en la montaña ten mucho cuidado, has todo lo que Reborn te pide, ignora completamente a Daemon. Si alguno te molesta, me lo dices, yo me encargare de que no vuelva a molestar. Si alguno intenta tocarte, me lo dices, me encargare de que no vuelve a ver la luz del sol-dice chocando sus puños.

-¿Giotto-nii?-lo mira la chica algo extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

Llegando a la montaña, Giotto mantenía a su hermana apartada de Daemon, que la miraba con interés, mientras ella solo intentaba no caerse, ya que su hermano la apartaba tanto del grupo de chicos que en cualquier momento se caería de la montaña…

Llegaron al punto de encuentro, encontrándose con Reborn, y para sorpresa de Todos, con Dino.

-¿Dino-san?!-exclamo Tsuna acercándose a ellos.

-¡Tsuna!-lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah! Reborn me pidió que ayudara con el entrenamiento de mi hermanito-dice frotándole la cabeza.

**-¿Tú hermanito?…**Bronco-dice con un aura acecina y mirada penetrante Giotto.

-Si…_mi hermanito_…Giotto-dice de la mismo forma que el chico.

Todos notaban la tensión en ese momento. Tsuna estaba en medio de una guerra de miradas. Todos estaban precavidos de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, cuando de repente…

-¡Mi hermanito!-dice Izumi Abrazando a Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-…

(._.U)

Por fin el entrenamiento comenzaría, solo había que dividir los equipos.

_**(NT: El equipo de Izumi lo arme teniendo en cuenta las votaciones)**_

-Haremos equipos de a cuatro-informa Reborn.

-Yo iré con One-chan!-dice Giotto abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡No!-dice golpeado a su alumno Reborn- Tu iras con Deamon, Asari y Lampo-informa- pensé que querías mantener vigilado a tu guardián de la niebla-dice con una leve sonrisa, lo que el rubio no tuvo más objeciones.

Luego de decir todos los equipos, solo quedaba uno.

-Izumi, G, Gokudera y Yamamoto- informa el Hitman.

-G-lo llama Giotto serio- confió en ti más que en nadie…si alguien la toca- le entrega una especie de arma peligrosa-…usa eso.

-Giotto…-suspira su amigo al verlo tan serio.

-¡No se preocupe Decimo! ¡Yo protegeré a su hermana!-dice el peli plata con determinación.

-Sí, te la encargo mucho-dice con una leve sonrisa Tsuna.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, la protegeremos-dice Yamamotoo con una sonrisa, llevando su brazo por detrás del cuello de Izumi en forma de abrazo- ¡Vamos!-dice comenzando a caminar.

-G- lo llama nuevamente serio Giotto, aun más serio por ver como Yamamoto "abrazaba" a su hermanita.

-Si-dice tomando aquella arma también seria, por alguna razón, tampoco le gusto que Yamamoto la abrazara.

El entrenamiento empezó. Consistía en encontrar una serie de objetos, diferentes para cada equipo. Sin que fueran detectados por Dino o cualquiera de sus subordinados que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

-Esto parece un juego de niños…-comenta Izumi con total tranquilidad, pisando una especie de baldosa, atrayendo a ella un tronco lleno de grandes pinches, siendo salvada por Yamamoto que se abalanza sobre ella para salvarla.

-¿Estás bien, Yamamoto?-pregunta la chica preocupada.

-Sí, solo tengo un pequeño rascuño-dice con su típica sonrisa.

-Lo siento, fui muy descuidada-dice la chica viendo la herida del guardián en la espalda- Te vendare enseguida-dice la chica sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-No es necesario-le dice el guardián de la lluvia- No es tan grave.

-Deja de decirle eso-le dice G mirándolo con seriedad- Nosotros nos adelantaremos un poco, acabo de ver uno de los objetos. Ustedes quédense aquí hasta que volvamos-dice comenzando a caminar algo molesto.

-Si-dice la chica notando el fastidio del pelirrojo.

Ambos quedaron solos, podían escuchar la molestia de Gokudera por la decisión de su hermano.

-En verdad lo siento-dice la chica con todo preparado.

-No te preocupes- le sonríe mientras desabotonaba su camisa para que pudiera atender las heridas de su espalda, volteándose.

La chica se sonroja levemente al verlo sin camisa, comenzando a tratar las heridas. Pasándole el desinfectante, escuchando el leve gemido de dolor del chico, acercándose más a su piel, soplando sobre la herida para que el ardor pasara. Yamamoto sonrió de lado, se sentía bien ese vientito en su espalda, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-Gracias por salvarme-le sonríe agradecida- y lamento lo de tus heridas.

-No te preocupes-le sonríe poniéndose la camisa- Izumi…-la llama el guardián con una mirada un tanto seria.

-¿Si?-dice sonriéndole.

Nota como el chico se acercaba a ella, y miraba sus labios con deseo, sintiendo su respiración sobre sus labios.

-Ustedes…-se escucha una voz grave, profundamente enojada- Sepárense…-se escucha otra voz igual de enojada.

Ambos chicos voltean, viendo a los guardianes de la tormenta mirándolos serios. Separándose inmediatamente.

_Continuara…_

**VEN! Para estas cosas sirven las votaciones! Por eso! Voten! Voten!**

**Ya puse a Dino! Sentirá algo por la chica? O la querrá como otra hermanita y le seguirá sacando hermanos a Giotto?**

**Ahhh! Me pregunto que pasara en el próximo capi, siendo sincera ni yo lo sé. Xd**

**Bueno, las votaciones:**

**Tsuna: Reborn: ** Gokudera:** Yamamoto:** Hibari:* Mukuro: Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: G: *** Asari: Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus:***

**Bueno, va ganando G! Me pregunto que hará en el próximo capi? La castigara por lo que acaba de pasar con Yamamoto?**

**Una aclaración, este fic no es yaoi.**

**Posible incesto más adelante.**

**Eso es todo, tengo todos sus comentarios en cuenta! Algunos me escriben cosas que les gustaría que pasara, En verdad lo aprecio y lo tengo en mente.**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos! Ciao!**


	6. Entrenamiento parte 2

_**((Primera y más importante aclaración del día: Hoy mis padres compraron Caipiriña. Me encanto. Pero me duele la cabeza como la re p* madre… asique pido perdón si este Fic no sale como lo esperaban.))**_

_-Ustedes…-se escucha una voz grave, profundamente enojada- Sepárense…-se escucha otra voz igual de enojada._

_Ambos chicos voltean, viendo a los guardianes de la tormenta mirándolos serios. Separándose inmediatamente. _

-¿Que estaban haciendo?-pregunta G con mirada de odio, sacando el arma que Giotto le había dado.

-Etto…-comienza Izumi nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ma ma, no estábamos haciendo nada malo-dice temiendo por su vida pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Yamamoto…-saca dinamita Gokudera-… ¡cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a la hermana del decimo!-dice corriendo tras él. Cosa que provoco que Yamamoto corriera por su vida. Dejand Izumi solos.

-¿Con-consiguieron los objetos?-sonríe Izumi un tanto temerosa por la mirada del chico y sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar.

G la miró, se volteó y comenzó a caminar- vamos- es todo lo que dijo. La chica lo siguió sin chistar. No podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que esa niña, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, estuviera con otro chico? ¿Por qué espantaba a cada chico de la escuela que intentaba acercársele cuando caminaban a la escuela? ¿Por qué le molesto el darse cuenta que su hermano, Hayato, estaba interesado en la chica? ¿Por qué odiaba las miradas de deseo de Daemon y Mukuro sobre ella? O le molestaba cuando Lampo intentaba invitarla a salir…

G suspiro un tanto frustrado, estaba algo confundido, y el hecho que ahora estaban en el bosque…solos… no lo ayudaba mucho. Pero no podía negarlo… le agradaba saber que tenia a la chica sola con él.

De un momento a otro se sentó, Izumi lo miro confundida- Siéntate… estoy cansado- le dice obligándola prácticamente a sentarse.

-G-san…-lo llama la chica algo sonrojada.

-No uses el San… no queda bien con mi nombre-dice algo molesto, le molestaba que fuera tan formal con él.

-G…-chan-dice la chica acercándose un poco a él- Tiene algo en el pelo-dice sacando una pequeña lombriz.

-Pues déjala hay y déjame descansar-dice cerrando los ojos.

-Este no es lugar para dormir-dice la chica viendo lo que hacía- Falta poco para llegar al punto de encuentro-dice dispuesta a seguir.

-Pues no podemos volver hasta que Hayato y Yamamoto vuelvan-dice mirando a la chica.

-Es-es verdad-dice mirándolo- Quiere que vaya a busca…-

-No-la interrumpe apegándola a él- tú te quedas conmigo-dice atrayendo a la chica a su pecho…

-G-chan…-susurra la chica más sonrojada, ocultando su rostro en su pecho por la vergüenza…ella lo sabía, sabía que le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Él la ve, esa imagen de ella, sonrojada, nerviosa, atrapada en su pecho y ocultando su rostro, le parecía demasiado tierna. Demasiado tentadora. La apego más a él y la obligo a subir su rostro.

-Izumi…-susurro rosando con su pulgar los labios de la chica. Se veían tan apetitosos. Ella desvió la mirada más sonrojada y aparto su dedo de sus labios. Pero la volvió a apegar a él. No lo pudo evitar, no quería tampoco. La beso, un beso cariñoso, que luego se volvió uno lujurioso.

Sabían a traición, sabía que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo. Sabía que él no lo perdonaría por besar a su hermana, por desearla tanto como en este momento. Pero no podía hacer nada, la deseaba. La quería solo para él, aunque sea por unos minutos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería arrepentirse luego. Esta era su única oportunidad, intentaría que fuera la última.

Se separaron para tomar aire, la apego más a él y continúo con sus besos. Luego le quito la bufanda. Comenzó a dejarle marcas. Se sorprendió al ver que ya tenía hechas algunas. Pero no le importo, porque ahora la seria el que la marcara. Él sería el que la complaciera, el que la besaría.

Los suspiros que se le escapaban a la chica eran exquisitos. Era lo único que necesitaba. Era lo único que quería. Lo excitaban. Sus manos descendieron a sus muslos. Pero pronto las saco y se separo de ella.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, estaba seguro que lo vieron, solo deseaba que no haya sido Giotto. G estaba dispuesto a decírselo a su amigo, decirle lo que acababa de pasar. Pero quería decírselo cuando se tranquilizara, cuando sepa qué hacer con esa pequeña de ojos chocolate que lo volvía loco.

-Wow…-se escucho una expresión Burlona de parte del prefecto.

-¡¿Hibari-san?!-dijo la chica separándose de él.

-Supongo que Giotto no se pondrá feliz por esto…G-dice Alaude que estaba detrás de su hermano mirándolo serio.

-Alaude- Dice apretando el puño. No esperaba esto. Admite que no quería separarse de ella. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en este momento era lo que pasaría con su amistad con Giotto.

-Vamos-le dice el rubio al pelirrojo dejando a los más jóvenes solos.

-En verdad te vez como un conejo asustado-dice con una sonrisa burlona viendo a la chica.

-¡Déjame en paz!-dice algo molesta.

-A mi no me grites-dice serio- No es mi culpa que hayas seducido al mejor amigo de tu hermano…ahora tocan las consecuencias.

-¡Yo no lo seduci!-dice molesta separándose de él.

-Claro que no-dice de forma burlona comenzando a caminar- Yo no le diré nada a nadie… pero me debes una… eso que no se te olvide-dice yéndose.

Izumi ve llegar a Gokudera y Yamamoto, estaban un poco heridos, parecían que habían tenido una pelea. Los tres fueron al punto de encuentro. Donde no veía ni a Giotto, ni a G, ni a Alaude.

Estaba preocupada. Ahora si había metido la pata.

**Bueno, ¿cómo quedo? Tal vez la caipiriña no me izo tan mal, después de hacer una pausa y ver un poco de yaoi (Koi Suru Boukun se los recomiendo).**

**Bueno, esto va sonar un poco avaricioso de mi parte pero…si este fic, llega a los más de los 110 comentarios…ESCENA LEMMON!**

**¡Claro que faltan muchos capis! ¿Me pregunto que pasara ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Giotto? ¿Que pasara con G? **

**Las votaciones!**

**Tsuna: * Reborn: ** Gokudera: ** Yamamoto:*** Hibari:** Mukuro: Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: G: **** Asari: Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus:** Dino:***

**Nos vemos! Ciao!**


	7. Candidatos

**Ahhhh! No tengo interne! No tengo interne! Bueno, si internet me agarra para antes de que termine el día quiero decirles a tod s FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Hoy es 31 de diciembre del 2013, mañana 1 de de enero de 2014. Honestamente espero que el próximo año sea mejor que este, ya que fue el peor de mi vida. Pero no importa, porque saben que, hay mucha gente que se molesto conmigo, razones que ya no me importan. Y una de las cosas que les molesto era de que me hacia la fuerte y esas cosas. En mi opinión soy la persona más débil del mundo. Pero tengo algo que decir, y aprovecho este lugar para hacerlo. Si tanto les molesta está bien, no me voy a hacer mas la fuerte, un peso menos para mí, ¡Voy a ser fuerte!**

**Perdón si les molesto esto, pero tenía que escribirlo. Además tengo fe en que este año va a ser mejor. También se que no soy la única que les pareció que este año fue una mierda. Sé que much s de ustedes posiblemente lo pasaron peor o igual que yo. Pero tenemos que ser fuerte! No por los demás como intente serlo yo, ya que ellos no lo valoran o no lo entienden o ni siquiera les importa, Tenemos que ser fuerte por nosotr s! Porque al fin y al cabo esta es nuestra vida, este es nuestro camino. Muchas cosas vamos a perder, pero quiero pensar en las cosas que voy a ganar. Si ustedes tienen facebook van haber visto una imagen de año nuevo, donde explica que muchas cosas nos pueden pasar en el año, cosas buenas, cosas malas. No estamos seguros si el resto del año va a ser feliz, es imposible que los 365 días del año sean felices. Solo tenemos que sobrevivir. Y lo vamos a hacer! SOBREVIVAMOS AL 2014! **

Pasaron los días, Izumi no había visto ni a Giotto, ni a G, ni a Alaude por una semana. Estaba preocupada. Fue el día del cumpleaños de Tsuna que Giotto se apareció. Ese día, ala tarde, luego de festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo, Nana y Iemitsu decidieron salir de la ciudad para pasar un fin de semana juntos, dejando a los tres hermanos solos.

Ella no tenía oportunidad de hablar con su hermano mayor, ya que Tsuna estaba en la casa y no estaba enterado de nada y prefería que no lo hiciera.

Solo cuando Tsuna se fue a bañar, ella pudo hablar con su hermano.

-Giotto-nii…-lo llamo la chica algo nerviosa.

-Izumi-le dedico una leve sonrisa a su hermana, un tanto forzada- Si quieres hablar por lo que paso con G, ese tema está solucionado, no estoy enojado contigo, ni con él.

-…Ya veo…-dice sentándose a su lado- ¿Que paso? ¿Pensé que lo matarías?-dice esto último con una leve sonrisa divertida.

-No lo mate-ríe levemente- es mi mejor amigo…-se pone un poco serio- Solo… me sorprendí mucho, no esperaba eso de él. Pero no importa, G dijo que no intentaría nada mas contigo.

-Es lo mejor-dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero estaba triste, a ella en verdad le gustaba el chico, pero era lo mejor.

-¿A ti te gustaba?-pregunta su hermano.

-Si…-responde algo apenada-… pero no te preocupes, yo no interferiré en su amistad.

-Izumi… no es por eso-dice abrazándola apegándola a él-… si ustedes salen y con el tiempo rompen su relación, yo no quiero tener que elegir, el es mi amigo y tu mi hermana.-le explica- además…-dice mirándola.

-¿Además qué?-pregunta recostándose en su pecho.

-No es que te prohíba salir con él, o cualquiera de nuestros guardianes, o cualquier chico en general. Sé mejor que nadie que son buenas personas, y que te cuidarían, pero me gustaría que no formaras familia con un mafioso, o algo así. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que se sufre por un amor así.

-Si…lo sé…-dice apegándose más a él-… pero yo también pertenezco a la mafia, la mafia es nuestro mundo…lo más seguro es que me quede con un mafioso al final- le dice mirándolo seria.

-Supongo…en ese caso estaría bien que G sea tu esposo… pero me gustaría que eligieras a cualquiera menos a él…yo lo aprecio mucho-dice apegándola a él.

-Está bien- le sonríe levemente- pero no me puedes culpar, es muy atractivo, y a diferencia de los demás guardianes, su personalidad es genial.

-Si…es verdad que atrae muchas chicas…pero los demás no son malos partidos…a acepción de Daemon y Mukuro…esos son unos pervertidos que no quiero que salgan con mi hermanita-dice de forma sobreprotectora.

-Lo se lo sé, pero no me llaman mucho la atención los demás…Yamamoto-san es muy lindo, y la verdad es que me hace reír mucho. Pero creo que eso le incomodaría mucho a Tsuna-nii… aunque supongo que cualquier chico le incomodaría a Tsuna-nii…

-Si…además Asari dice que su hermano es un tanto…tiene una actitud asesina oculta muy bien definida.

-Asari también es lindo-comenta ella- Pero son parecidos, asique creo que preferiría a Yamamoto, es mas de mi edad.

-Ya veo…ummm… les gustas a Gokudera-comenta Giotto apegándola más a él.

-Yo pensé que estaba enamorado de Tsuna-nii- ríe divertida- prefiero un novio que esté pendiente de mí, no de mi hermano.

-Creo que si… ¿De pequeña no te gustaba el primo Xanxus? ¿No es verdad? (recuerden que ellos vivieron en Italia por un tiempo)

-Sí, y me declare y todo con el…Xanxus fue mi primer beso…pero con el tiempo se fue alejando y luego se ese incidente que paso en la casa del abuelo no lo volví a ver.

-Ummm….haber…¿Kyoya? El es muy popular con las chicas, al igual que Alaude.

-Alaude-san parece un hombre interesante, pero no le eh hablado mucho. Y Hibari-san es más bien misterioso, al cualquiera le atraería un hombre así, además es muy lindo…pero para estar con él debo mostrarle mi parte carnívora, diría Hibari, y yo lo tengo prohibido aquí en Japón.

-Supongo que si…

-Dino-san también es lindo-comenta con una leve sonrisa mirándolo, sabía que no le gustaría.

-¡DINO!-Eso sí que no lo permitiría, primero el bronco le quita su titulo como el único hermano mayor de Tsuna y ahora esto…no se llevaría a su hermanita también.

-Pero es solo una tontería. -sonríe divertida viendo la expresión de su hermano.

-Al igual que Reborn-chan, era muy atractivo cuando era adulto…pero ahora es un bebe-sonríe.

-¿Y qué piensas de mi?…si no fuéramos hermanos… ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! Eres lindo, fuerte y bueno…lo que cualquiera quiere…además…me gustan las cosquillas que me haces-dice con una leve sonrisa-

-¿Estas?-dice marcándole el cuello (se siente como un leve cosquilleo asique…no me culpen, no se me ocurrió otra cosa…Izumi-chan es muy inocente!).

-Sonríe levemente- Se siente lindo-dice ella cerrando los ojos dejando que su hermano continuara…

-Yo también quiero…-dice Giotto apegándola a él lo que provoca que Izumi comience a hacerle lo mismo.

Giotto la apego aun más a él, posando sus manos por su cintura, Comenzando a descender un poco sus labios al cuerpo de la chica-¿Giotto-nii?- dice la chica notando lo que hacía.

Giotto continuo, sentía como la ropa de la chica y su propia ropa le molestaba. Deseaba quitársela, deseaba poder tocar y besar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana. Solo se permitió sacar su camisa, pero ahora no quería solo besar su cuello, quería sus labios…los necesitaba…

La chica no lo sabía, pero Xanxus no fue su primer beso…fue él, el de dio su primer beso cuando dormían juntos en Italia, siempre aprovechaba para besar a su hermana en esos momentos.

No lo resistió mas, la beso, la beso con pasión. Sintió la confusión de la chica, el miedo que tenia. Se separo de ella y ese sonrojo y esos ojos levemente llorosos le parecieron irresistibles… no podía controlarse. Ya era tarde para eso.

-Lo siento…Izumi-dijo volviendo a besarla apegándola a él, tocando su piel por debajo de la blusa.

Solo pudo separarse hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, por suerte no los vio. Era Tsuna que salía de bañarse. Fue rápidamente al baño, tenía que controlar esa cosa que tenia entre las piernas, eso que su hermanita provoco levantar.

Ahora sí, Giotto Sawada se habría sobrepasado con su hermana.

**Que les parece?! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir, que esos que mencionamos hoy, los "candidatos" los tome en cuanta de las votaciones. Así que no se enojen si no nombre a los demás, es culpa de ustedes por no votarlos.**

**Una cosa, Tsuna tiene un voto, pero tengo planeado algo especial para él en el próximo capi.**

**Tsuna: * Reborn: ** Gokudera: ** Yamamoto: **** Hibari: ** Mukuro: Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:***

**Jajajajaja todo va empatado entre G y Yamamoto en la cabeza…alguno los pasara? **

**Admito que lo de G me lo esperaba, pero no creí que Yamamoto tuviera tantos votos…ahora sí, espero los Reviews.**

**Todavia no volvió interne asique no se… pero en cualquiera de los casos…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! O mejor dicho…SOBREVIVAN EL 2014!**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	8. ¡¿Que les sucede a los Hermanos Sawada!

Estaba confundida_ ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Porque su hermano acababa de besarla? ¿Porque la miraba de esa manera? ¿Porque ahora no lo podía mirar a la cara sin sonrojarse? ¿Porque deseaba mas de esas caricias de su hermano mayor? ¿Porque deseaba que no se detuviera en ese momento?_

Ahora no quería dormir con Giotto como solía hacerlo. Sin preguntar, sin decir nada, se acostó en la cama de Tsuna. Después de todo era su hermanito Tsuna. No le iba a decir que no, ¿o sí?

-¿Izumi-chan?-pregunto Tsuna al ver a la chica en su cama.

-No me moveré-declara, tapándose con las sabanas haciéndole lugar para que se acostara.

Tsuna miro a Giotto, _¿acaso se habían peleado?_ La mirada de Giotto reflejaba algo de lamento, de arrepentimiento por cierta parte. Pero a la vez, se reflejaba a un hombre que acababa de hacer algo que deseaba hace mucho.

El castaño se acostó en la cama. Noto como el rubio lo miraba con algo de recelo, de envidia.

Apagaron las luces, se acotaron, y se echaron a dormir. Izumi fue la primera, dormir con su hermanito mayor le era reconfortante. Giotto fue el segundo en dormirse, tardo mucho ya que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. El último fue Tsuna… ver a su hermanita aferrada a él, acurrucada en su pecho. Hasta pudo notar los acolcho naditos que eran los pechos de su hermana_, deseando tocarlos._

_¿Pero en que estaba pensando?_ ¡Él no podría hacerle eso a su hermana! Jamás…pero…se veían irresistibles.

Había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención de su hermana. Esas marcas que contantemente tenía en su cuello. Nunca entendió quien se las hacía, Si Giotto o Reborn. Pero esas de ahora se veían parecían hechas recientemente. Y Reborn no estaba en la casa, estaba de viaje. ¿Entonces siempre fue Giotto? Giotto, su hermano mayor, ¿era el que provocaba esas marcas?

Al descubrir eso, la mente se Tsuna se perdió. No entendía porque su hermano le hacía eso a la que contantemente protegía que nadie la tocara. Pero no solo eso. Tsuna sentía celos. ¿Por qué Giotto podría marcarla y él no? ¿Acaso Izumi lo notaba? _¿Izumi se enojaría si él le hiciera también marcas?_

Mordió su labio inferior mirando con atención su cuello, tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Acerco lentamente sus labios al cuello de la chica, apego mas su cuerpo a ella y comenzó a marcarla. El no era un experto en eso, pero a diferencia de los chupones de Giotto, estos eran más apasionados…_más desesperados._

Luego de eso, se separo, y luego durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, no vio a ninguno de sus hermanos. Bajo para desayunar, y los vio solos, hablando de algo serio aparentemente. Izumi cocinaba mientras Giotto le hablaba con una cara seria. Decidió meterse a bañar y dejarlos hablar tranquilos.

Nuevamente, esa noche la chica opto por dormir con él. Eso le agrado. A Giotto no.

Esa noche volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esa vez la deseo aun más. No pudo evitar masturbarse esa noche, ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie, ni alejarse de la chica, mientras más fuerte era el movimiento de su mano, más profundas eran sus marcas.

Al despertar el día siguiente se sentía avergonzado. Miro a su hermana despertar, miro la sonrisa y la mirada inocente que le brindaba.

-Izumi…-la apega a él marcándola como habría hecho la vez anterior. Escuchando el leve gemido que se le escapo a la chica.

-¡Tsuna!-Suspiro la chica separándose.

-Izumi-la llamo nuevamente, con una voz un tanto seductora.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, ¿Primero Giotto y ahora él?

-¡Lo siento!-es lo único que dice la chica antes de retirarse de la habitación.

_¿Qué les estaba pasando a los hermanos Sawada?_

**¡Bueno! ¡Primer capi del año! Jajaja ¿Como pasaron las fiestas? ¿Tiraron Cohetes? ¡Yo sí! Festeje la llegada de este nuevo año y la pase genial. No soy de tirar cohetes, digamos que no me emocionan ¡Aunque ayer me dieron ganas de tirar muchos! Solo tire algunos xDD**

**También es el cumple de mi gato! Xdd Ese gatito tiene una historia interesante, pero otro día se las contare. **

**Bueno, que les pareció, sé que es cortito, pero es un especial para Tsuna…jajajaja ¡AHORA VA A LA CABEZA DE LOS VOTOS!**

**¡Eso es lo que me gusta de esto! ¡Como todo puede cambiar de un capi a otro por sus votos!**

**Bueno, aquí los tienen!**

**Tsuna: ***** Reborn: ** Gokudera: ** Yamamoto: **** Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: ** G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:***

**Nos vemos! Ciao!**


	9. Hermanos y ¿Celos?

Izumi caminaba por las calles de Namimori pensando en lo ocurrido con sus hermanos días atrás. El cielo estaba algo nublado, avisando el comienzo del otoño. El viendo despeinaba un poco su cabello mientras su bufanda rosa se deslizaba al compas del viento.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Que haría con sus hermanos ahora? Los amaba, pero no de esa forma… ¿_o sí?_

No podía comentar lo sucedido con nadie, para empezar nadie le creería.

_¿Volver a Italia sería lo mejor?_ Tal vez, pero le costó mucho volver a casa como para irse tan pronto.

¿Cambiar de casa? Cuál era el punto de volver con su familia si no estaría con ella.

Suspiro cansada, tenía mucho en que pensar hoy, Llego a su casa, luego de la cena debía acostarse. Esta vez la salvo la invitación de Kyoko a dormir a su casa.

Era lunes 12, día de un importante examen…de Reborn. Con una sonrisa en el rostro el hitman se coloco en su hombro mientras le indicaba que hacer; Odiaba los entrenamientos de Reborn. Como todos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que debió poner al máximo sus habilidades de combate. Como consecuencia una cortada de segundo grado en su brazo derecho.

-Y ese es el nivel superior del que les decía-dice Reborn desasiéndose de unas cortinas donde estaban sus hermanos y guardianes escondidos.

-Definitivamente esta en un nivel superior a nosotros-dice Asari con mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me siento algo decepcionado de mi propia fuerza-Admite Giotto.

-¡La hermana del decimo es impresionante!-declara Gokudera.

-Ahora pónganse a entrenar-dijo Reborn apuntándoles con el arma a lo cual a todos se les helo la piel.

-Herbívora- la llamo con una sonrisa arrogante el guardián de la nube sacando sus armas ansioso por pelear.

-Ahora no-lo detiene su hermano mayor.

-¿Alaude-san?-lo mira Izumi mientras sujetaba el sangrado de su brazo con su mano.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el más fuerte de los guardianes de Giotto atendía la herida de la chica con sumo cuidado.

El agradecimiento de Izumi fue un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco la envidia de muchos y el leve sonrojo del rubio. Luego de eso Alaude tuvo que calmar las ganas de pelear que le había dejado a su hermano. Sus golpes eran diferentes a lo usual. Había algo de odio en ellos… _¿celos?_ Una sonrisa se formo se formo en el rostro de Alaude.

-Ya no es una herbívora para ti, verdad Kyoya?

**Algo cortito pero bueno. Primero, quiero aclarar que no actualice porque me fue de vacaciones y no pude actualizar.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Estaba ansiosa por meter a los hermanos caníbales en la historia Xd**

**Acá les dejo las votaciones!**

**Tsuna: ********** Reborn: **** Gokudera: **** Yamamoto: **** Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo:**

**Giotto: ** G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:***

**Tsuna me sorprendió._.**


	10. Talvez deba buscar un Novio

Entra a la escuela de Namimori apurada, no llegaba tarde, pero quería devolver un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca temprano. Luego de clases iría con Chrome a visitar al pequeño Fran que era entrenado por Mukuro en Kokuyo. En el camino recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su padre minutos atrás.

-¿Izumi te interesa algún _chico_ de la escuela?-pregunto de la nada Nana mientras desayunaban, llamando la atención de su padre y especialmente de sus hermanos.

-Oka-san…-ríe algo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo.

-Izu-nee en linda sonrojada-Comenta Futta haciendo que se sonroje aun más.

-Ese sonrojo quiere decir que si-dice Bianchi con una sonrisita mientras alimentaba a Reborn.

-¡Claro que no!- se apresura a decir la chica sonrojada y alterada- No estoy interesada en eso por ahora, asique no preste mucha atención a los muchachos de mi escuela-miente, uno si le interesaba.

-Pero si Tío Lampo esta desesperado por llamar la atención de Izu –comento Lambo mientras comía sin notar lo que había provocado en el padre de los Sawada.

-Y ayer cinco chicos vinieron a invitar a salir a Izu-chan cuando no estaba-dice contenta I-pin.

-¡Mi hija tiene muchos pretendientes! Qué lindo-dice contenta Nana levantando la mesa- Así tendré más pronto un Yerno-dice sonriente.

-Y-yerno-dice Iemitsu con un tip en el ojo.

-Y luego un pequeño niño que los llame abuelo-dice malicioso Reborn.

Iemitsu golpeo fuerte la mesa intentando calmarse, mientras Nana sonreía con solo imaginárselo, dándole consejos a la chica de cómo criar un bebe.

Suspiraba al recodar eso. Su madre debía tener más cuidado con lo que preguntaba y su padre más cuidado con la mesa, ya que termino rompiéndola cuando le dio un segundo golpe.

También le preocupaba algo. Cuando mencionaron a sus hijos, y lo feliz que sería Nana cuando sea abuela, la mirada de sus hermanos reflejo algo de tristeza, preocupación y enojo.

¿Acaso acababan de darse cuenta? Era obvio que ellos no estarían nunca juntos. Como le explicarían a sus hijos que son amantes y hermanos, a la sociedad en sí, a sus padres! Izumi sabía bien que eso que sus hermanos sentían era algo pasajero, pero aun así… ¿porque estaba molesta? Acaso le molestaba no poder estar con sus hermanos… ¿o solo era el hecho que le molestara que sus hermanos sufrieran? Definitivamente era la segunda…

Al llegar a la escuela se sorprendió al encontrarse con G, que estaba recostado contra las rejas.

-¡G-san!-dijo Izumi acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

-I-izumi-la miro el chico y luego volteo su mirada-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Hm?-noto sus acciones Izumi Agachando un poco la cabeza- Ya veo…

-Adiós…-dijo yéndose rápidamente, volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, notando la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro_-…Lo siento_-dijo continuando con su camino apretando el puño.

Ella entro a la escuela, entro a la biblioteca donde encontró al otro guardián de la tormenta.

-¿Gokudera-san?-sonrió.

-¡Izumi!-se sonrojo al verla-¿Que hace aquí?

-Tengo que devolver este libro-dice mostrándoselo.

-Ya veo…-dice suspirando más tranquilo-… Oye…- la llama rascándose la cabeza despeinando un poco su cabello.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta viéndolo.

-Tú me gustas-dice sin mirarla totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Yo?- Se sonroja, aunque no se sorprende.

Suspira molesto- Me tengo que ir-dice acercándose a ella- No se lo diga al decimo por favor-dice antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y retirarse.

-¿Gokudera-san?-lo miro irse sorprendida por sus acciones.

-Se que no me corresponderás… pero aun así…-se retira dejándola sola.

-Esto se está volviendo peligroso-dice la chica suspirando- Tal vez si me deba buscar un novio.

**Bueno, los capis son más cortos por falta de imaginación.**

**Un anuncio importante! Luego de pensarlo mucho…aceptare OC! Deben enviarme un mensaje donde diga:**

**Nombre y apariencia de la chica/ Edad/ Pareja (ya reduci la lista de candidatos para la pareja definitiva de Izumi así que lo de la pareja lo hablaremos en privado) Personalidad/ Arma y atributo / Y en lo posible detalles de su profesión o especialidad**

**Bueno, quiero volver a aclarar algo. Los votos no son para elegir que será definitivamente su pareja al final de la historia (Aunque si lo tendré en cuenta) Si no, mas bien, es para la participación y acercamiento con Izumi. Por ejemplo, si un personaje, como Tsuna, que tiene una gran cantidad de votos, tiene más posibilidades de aparecer en más escenas y tener cada vez mas intimidad con ella. Si otro personaje, como Deamon, que no tiene casi ningún voto, casi no aparecerá más que para decir algo en el fic. **

**Claro, que esto no significa que a mí, la autora, para sorprenderlas y despistarlas un poco se me ocurra una escena intima o algo así con un personaje con pocos votos **

**Ahora sí! Sus Votos!**

**Tsuna: ********** Reborn: **** Gokudera: **** Yamamoto: **** Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo:***

**Giotto: ** G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:***

**Ciao ciao!**


	11. Una momento vergonzoso

**(((((SE ACEPTAN O´Cs ! ))))**

Izumi ya llevaba un año en Namimori. Hace un año que había vuelto con su familia, con su madre y sus hermanos. Lamentablemente para ella, Iemitsu regreso luego de 4 meses a Italia para continuar con su trabajo. A veces sentía lastima por su madre, se notaba que la mujer amaba a su esposo, y que deseaba estar más tiempo con él. Pero el mundo al que la familia Sawada pertenece es injusto. Y Nana no sería la excepción.

Acababa de recibir una pequeña caja que le habían dejado en el buzón. Una caja negra con puntitos blancos y un gran moño blanco que lo decoraba-"_Para Izu"_- decía la pequeña tarjetita a un costado del moño. Sonrió algo aliviada, pocas personas la llamaban Izu, así que podía estar tranquila de que no era otro regalo de un admirador, o amigo de sus hermanos o algo así.

Abrió la cajita que estaba dentro de la caja mas grande, dentro había un collar dorado con un dije de una pistola. Miro extrañada el dije, le gustaba, pero eso parecía como un regalo de Reborn. Dentro de la caja había una pequeña nota. Izumi la leyó con cuidado. Casi rompe la caja al ver de quienes era.

"_Un lindo collar para que luzcas con tu fabuloso cuerpo y atraigas a todos los chicos"_-decía una de las oraciones a lo cual Izumi suspiro.

"_Para que recuerdes que siempre le puedes disparar a cualquiera que se te acerque"_- decía otra oración con una distinta letra.

"_Para que no te olvides de nosotras"-_decía otra.

"_Espero que ya tengas novio así me dejas de quitar los pretendientes niña"_-dice la otra a lo cual Izumi bufo.

"_¡Para la más hermosa de todas! ¡Espero te guste!"_-otra más.

"_¡Para que consigas novio y me _presentes_ a sus amigos!"_-decía la ultima oración.

_Firma: __**¡Tus guardianes!**_

Izumi Suspiro, y decidió abrir el segundo regalo que estaba envuelto en una pequeña tira de papel. Saco el papel y se sonrojo al ver lo que sus lindas y adorables guardianas le regalaron…ropa interior…erótica.

Lo peor no fue lo que le regalaron, si no el hecho de que en ese preciso momento entro Lambo, y con una sonrisa diabólica tomo ese regalo y corrió por toda la casa con él. Lo que fue aun peor, fue ver entrar a Lambo al cuarto de sus hermanos con eso. Y lo peor, pero aun peor, fue entrar y encontrarse no solo con un par de hermanos sonrojados, ¡si no con sus guardianes!

Todos estaban sonrojados, aunque nadie podía superarla a Izumi que estaba parada sin saber que hacer sonrojada como nunca en su vida. Tsuna estaba fuertemente sonrojado y con un derrame nasal importante al igual que Gokudera. Yamamoto sonreía como siempre, con sus mejillas algo rosaditas rascándose la nuca nervioso. Asari estaba igual que su hermano solo que menos sonrojado. G tenía una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a la chica. Mukuro y Daemon estaban pensando en lo lindo que se vería esa ropa en la chica. Lambo les mostraba a todos aquella ropa como si fuera su juguete favorito. Alaude sonreía algo malicioso tomando la pequeña prenda asiendo notar el pequeño pompón de conejito que tenía en la parte inferior trasera, lo que provoco que la sangre aumentara y los sonrojas también. Hibari sonrió ladinamente al ver eso, aunque intentaba disminuir su leve sonrojo, cosa que Dino no le permitió… ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Dino también estaba allí?! Y no solo Dino, ¡También estaba Enma! Que tenía un lindo sonrojo y aparentemente estaba en estado de shock, porque parecía no darse cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo de la nariz. Los guardianes del sol solo gritaban lo Extremo y lo Máximo que sería ver a Izumi con algo así, aunque el sonrojo de ambos era divertido. Lampo se le acerco a la chica intentando calmarla, pero provoco ponerla más nerviosa al decir que no se imaginaba que fuera esa clase de chica. Reborn, por otro lado, luego de golpear a Lampo por molestar a su estudiante le dijo…

-No distraigas a los hombres de Vongola con tu ropa interior Izumi-la regaño provocando que se sonrojara aun mas.

-¡N-no no es lo creen!-dice la chica mas sonrojada.

Luego de eso, y de explicar lo que acababa de pasar, fue obligada por Reborn a ponerse esa ropa interior.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Reborn!-gritaron los tres hermanos al escuchar al arcobaleno decir eso.

-Es un regalo de tus guardianes, no puedes despreciarlo así-dice con una sonrisa ladina sacando su arma para obligarla a ponérselo. Luego de 15 minutos, Izumi salió del baño con esa ropa interior erótica y las pequeñas orejas de conejito que estaban en la caja, más el collar del arma.

-Nee-chan-dijo Giotto sonrojado sintiendo la necesidad de ventilar un poco la habitación por falta de aire.

-E-extremo-balbuceo Ryohei anonadado por lo que veía.

-Un lindo conejito a quien casar-susurro Alaude siendo escuchado solo por su hermano.

-Hermosa- decía un sonrojado Yamamoto saliéndole un hilito de sangre de la nariz.

-Herbívora- decía HIbari tapándose una parte del rostro mirándola fijo.

-¡No-no miren así a la hermana del decimo!-grita Gokudera sonrojado perdiendo litros de sangre de la nariz.

-Pero eres tu el que no le quita la vista de encima-dice G sonriendo.

-Izumi, te dije que uses la ropa interior que te regalaron, no que la lucieras ante todo el mundo, ¡ve a vestirte pervertida!-dice Reborn dándole un leve golpe.

-¡Reborn!-dice la chica al darse cuenta que todo fue una trampa-…t-te odio-dice con una carita de cachorro afligido, que eso, sumado a lo que llevaba puesto, la hacían verse irresistible. Aunque claro, No tardaron mucho sus hermanos y guardianes en querer consolarla.

Y cosas así, le pasaba a Izumi cuando sus guardianes le hacían un regalo.

_-Las odio-_

**Y bien, les gusto? Verán, siento algo/bastante envidia de Izumi, asique la comenzara a pasar feo Muajajajajaja. Ok no, la adoro, aunque si siento envidia. Por otro lado, pienso que esto sería digna de la hermana de Tsuna Xd**

**Un anuncio importante! Luego de pensarlo mucho…aceptare OC! Deben enviarme un mensaje donde diga:**

**Nombre y apariencia de la chica/ Edad/ Pareja (ya reduci la lista de candidatos para la pareja definitiva de Izumi así que lo de la pareja lo hablaremos en privado) Personalidad/ Arma y atributo / Y en lo posible detalles de su profesión o especialidad.**

**Los personajes que ya están ocupados son **_**Dino, G, Reborn, Hibari y Alaude**_

**Los demás aun están disponibles, solo quiero aclararles a las chicas que me envíen sus Oc's que tardare un poco en ponerlas en la historia, y que no se asustes si cuando ponga las primeras sus Oc's no aparezcan, porque no creo ponerlas a todas al mismo tiempo.**

**Y noticias! Mañana actualizo ¡Compañeros Inesperados!**

**En cuanto a los votos:**

**Tsuna: *********** Reborn: **** Gokudera: **** Yamamoto: **** Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo: ****

**Giotto: ** G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:* Enma: ***

**Ciao ciao!**


	12. Un descuido trae consecuencias

Izumi caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Había aprobado por poco su último examen y eso era algo que la ponía contenta, pero a la vez sabia que le esperaban horas de estudio obligatorio que le implantaría Reborn. Miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano, Tsuna había sacado un 100 por primera vez en su vida y eso era conmemoración de una fiesta. Esa idea se le ocurrió a Giotto que estaba feliz por su hermano. La fiesta comenzaría a las 8 asique debía comenzar a prepararse. Pero aun así, la más contenta de todas era Nana que lloraba de la emoción por este acontecimiento tan especial. Por otro lado, Izumi estudiaba temblorosa ya que Reborn no parecía ceder ante su tortura de los estudios.

Fue salvada gracias a su madre, que le pidió ayuda para preparar la comida para la fiesta de esa noche. Al menos no era una inútil en la cocina. Le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Nana, pero al menos el talento en la gastronomía si le llego a Izumi.

Casi todo estaba listo, todo estaba decorado y la comida servida. Solo faltaban los invitados. El primero en llegar fue la mano derecha del decimo, que cargaba con un gran regalo que le daría a Tsuna al final de la fiesta. Luego le siguió Yamamoto y Asari que trajeron algo de sushi del restaurante de su familia para compartir. Luego llegaron Haru y Kyoko, con ambos guardianes del Sol que miraban a la hermanita del decimo y recordaban lo que había pasado la vez anterior. Luego llego Dino, que al igual que Nana se emociono al ver esa nota. Lampo traía consigo al pequeño Lambo, y le recalcaba al decimo que no le permitiera mas ir a su casa, porque odiaba a los niños a pesar de ser su sobrino. Más tarde llego G con Alaude y Hibari, tardo mucho en convencer a esos dos en unirse a la fiesta. Claro que ambos hermanos no tardaron en ir a la azotea de la casa para apartarse del grupo de herbívoros. Luego apareció Enma con el resto de los Simon que le advertían al pelirrojo que debía aprender del futuro capo Vongola. Los últimos en llegar fueron Deamon y Mukuro con la pequeña Chrome, Lo único que hicieron los ilusionistas masculinos fueron quitarle los ánimos a Tsuna, diciendo que solo había tenido suerte y que no volvería a pasar.

La fiesta trascurrió con normalidad, nunca faltaban los concursos al estilo Vongola que implantaba Reborn. Ahora era turno de Izumi de demostrar su talento. Su talento era cantar, y si que lo hacía muy bien. No fue la ganadora. Los ganadores fueron el extraño equipo de G y Gokudera, que interpretaron una obra de teatro donde dejaban muy mal parados a los guardianes de la lluvia.

Izumi fue algo nerviosa a la azotea de su casa con una pequeña bandeja de comida y unas bebidas para los guardianes de la nube que no habían bajado en ningún momento. Se sorprendió a ver a Alaude con ropa normal, una camisa negra con el primer botón desabrochado y unos pantalones clásicos. Le entrego su bebida y su vaso. Luego se acercó a Hibari, ni siquiera lo había visto todavía y ella ya estaba sonrojada. Se sonrojo aun más al verlo sin la ropa de la escuela. Se acerco a él ya nerviosa, comenzaban a sudarle y temblarle las manos. En cuando llamo la atención del chico le acerco la bandeja. Y cuando Hibari había extendido la mano para tomar un bocadillo… Su ADN Dame apareció, provocando que las bebidas y todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja se le callera sobre el chico.

No le alcanzaría los lamentos y disculpas de la chica para salvarse de ser mordida hasta la muerte. El verlo todo empapado provoco una leve risa en su hermano mayor. Luego eso llevo a un leve intercambio de palabras entre ellos y eso una pelea.

Izumi tomo valor, detuvo esa pelea e le indico a Hibari que la siguiera para darle un cambio de ropa. Entro a la habitación de sus hermanos con el chico, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no disminuía en ningún momento. Tomo una camisa Azul marino de Giotto y un pantalón parecido al que ya llevaba Hibari entregándoselos. Para su sorpresa, el prefecto no le permito retirarse de la habitación, ya que decía que aprovecharía el momento para escaparse y así no podría vengarse de lo que le había hecho. Izumi no podía creer que estaba viendo, como se cambiaba de ropa el demonio de Namimori frente a ella como si nada. Desvió la mirada en cuanto vio que se desprendía el pantalón, claro que no pidió evitar espiar algo de vez en cuando, cosa que el azabache noto.

Ahora Hibari ya estaba cambiado y seco. La castaña se paro para poder retirarse, pero el prefecto tomo su mano con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. Luego la obligo a sentarse en la cama y él izo lo mismo quedando ambos uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta nerviosa y sonrojada la chica.

-No vuelvas a espiarme cuando me cambio de ropa-le susurra el azabache en la oreja para luego rozar la punta de su lengua en ella.

-¿Hibari-san?-digo la chica aun más sonrojada mirándolo.

Sintió como algo tocaba sus labios, como una lengua traviesa entraba en su boca y como unas manos rodeaban su cintura. Sonrió levemente entre el beso y se recostó en la cama mientras el cuerpo de Hibari se colocaba sobre ella sin detener el beso. Al separarse el guardián continuo besando su cuello mientras Izumi posaba sus manos en la espalda del chico.

De a poco los besos comenzaron a bajar y las manos que estaban en su cintura fueron a sus caderas acariciándolas con suavidad. De a poco noto como los botones de su camisa eran desprendidos por los dientes del chico dejando su cuerpo y corpiño al descubierto. Se incorporo un poco, poniendo en alerta a Hibari de cualquier acción que ella quisiera tomar. Pero se sorprendió al verla intentar desprender su camisa. Lo cual le causo un poco de gracia lo inútil que podía llegar a ser una persona cuando estaba nerviosa.

Le ayudo con la camisa, quitándosela y luego la atrajo a él para volver a besarla cada vez con más pasión. Estaba a punto de quitarle esa molesta falda, cuando vio entrar a la madre de la chica a la habitación, separándose de inmediato.

Luego de vestirse ambos se separaron y no volvieron a verse en toda la fiesta. Izumi estaba en la cocina intentando convencer a su madre de que había sido todo un malentendido. Mientras que Hibari había vuelto con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro a la azotea de la casa.

De repente el timbre sonó. Izumi más tranquila pero avergonzada por lo que le había dicho su madre. Tampoco los comentarios de Dino que le izo después la tranquilizaron ya que el rubio había escuchado todo. Algo cansada abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de verla a ella.

-¿Artemis?-dijo la chica sorprendida de ver a su vieja amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado Izu?

**Shishishi…Aquí están los Votos:**

**Tsuna: *********** Reborn: ***** Gokudera: **** Yamamoto: ***** Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo: ****

**Giotto: *** G: **** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: ** Dino:* Enma: ***

**Y con respecto a los Oc's Los personajes que ya tiene pareja son: Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, G, Alaude, Dino y Giotto.**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	13. El comienzo de una pesadilla

_-¿Artemis?-dijo la chica sorprendida de ver a su vieja amiga._

_-¿Cómo has estado Izu?_

Delante de Izumi había una chica de cabello castaño, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una piel tan blanca como la nieve. Izumi parpadeo un par de veces, no esperaba verla allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se pregunto a preguntar.

-Que cruel eres, ¿No puedo visitar a mi alumna favorita de vez en cuando?-dijo la chica haciendo un leve puchero mirando a la chica.

-¿Alumna?-todos voltearon a ver a la chica, esperando que no fuera otro sádico tutor para entrenar a los hermanos Sawada y sus respectivos guardianes.

-Ciaossu Artemis-saludo Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Reborn-dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, le alegraba verlo después de tanto tiempo. Pero luego de ser entrenada por el Hitman Artemis quedo algo traumada por culpa de su entrenamiento espartano.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Tsuna curioso como todos los demás.

-Les presento a Artemis Fiamma, mi primera alumna- Contesto Reborn sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pensé que el primer alumno de Reborn era Dino-san-comento nuevamente Tsuna mirando al nombrado.

-Los entrene casi al mismo tiempo, pero ella no era tan inútil como Dino, asique su entrenamiento termino antes-responde dejando el ánimo del rubio por el suelo.

-Sí, también es mi tutora y la de mis guardianes- Comento Izumi con una sonrisa.

-Así es –dice la chica con su amable sonrisa.

-Con razón tan inútil-dice Reborn dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza de la chica- No estás capacitada para ser tutora de nadie.

-Reborn…-susurro Izumi con un leve puchero.

-No seas tan cruel Reborn-dice Dino acariciando la cabeza de ambas de forma fraternal.

-¿Dino-san?-dijo Artemis sonrojándose levemente.

-¿A pasado tiempo, no?-dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa que provoco que la chica se sonrojara aun mas.

Estos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Izumi, que finalmente había encontrado al amor secreto de su tutora, que siempre que sus guardianes se lo mencionaban se sonrojaba. Con una sonrisa Izumi se acerco a ellos divertida.

-¡Que pareja más linda!-dijo Izumi con una sonrisa Traviesa comenzando a cantar- Dino y Artemis se besan en el árbol de los enamorados estaban sentados besándose, se quieren, se aman, se adoran, se besan, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus partes, son novios, son novios!

-Oh! Que linda canción-dijo Dino con la misma sonrisa que Izumi algo sonrojado- Yo también te cantare una canción: Izumi y Kyo…

-¡No por favor!-se apresuro a decir la menor sonrojada.

-¿Hm? ¿Izu, estas enamorada?-pregunta la chica mirándola con algo de ternura llamando la atención de todos en la casa.

- C-Claro que no-miente sonrojándose aun más.

-Pero si yo vi cuando tu y Kyo…-iba a recalcar el rubio cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Izumi sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ese comportamiento no es normal en ti Izumi-dice el hitman poniéndose en el hombro de la chica- ¿Que ocultas?

-Y-yo… ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas Artemis?-pregunta Izumi cambiando de tema asiendo enojar al hitman.

-Ah! Venía a precaverte para que no te asustes cuando pase. El noveno les dio permiso a tus guardianes a venir a Namimori-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa por dentro mirándola.

-… ¿Mis...Guardianes?… ¿Ellas?... ¿Vendrán a Namimori?-dice Izumi completamente pálida.

-¿Ne-chan, estas bien?-pregunta Giotto viendo preocupada por su hermana. La chica se voltea a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Ne-chan?

-No quiero…tengo miedo-dice la castaña asustada abrazando a su hermano mayor preocupando a todos.

-Y lo más seguro es que vengan a vivir a tu casa-dice nuevamente de forma perversa Artemis- Claro, si el decimo está de acuerdo.

-¿Yo?-pregunta Tsuna señalándose.

-¡TSUNA!-corre a el Izumi con lagrimas en los ojos abrazándolo fuerte provocando que se cayeran- Ayúdame-suplico.

-Izumi…-susurro preocupado y desorientado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Haré lo que quieras-dice Izumi sonrojada mirándolo con inocencia.

Tsuna no paso por desapercibido eso, una sonrisa ladina se le formo en el rostro del chico tomando la cintura de la chica aprovechando que estaba sobre él-Bien…

-Ya hay mucha gente en la casa-dice Tsuna con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ya veo…-suspira Artemis.

-Gracias Tsuna-ni-dice Izumi abrazándolo más calmada.

-Bueno, eso era todo que pases una linda noche Izu-dice la chica a punto de irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Estamos en medio de una fiesta, porque no te quedas?-la detiene Dino con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

La fiesta trascurrió su curso. Nana aprovecho para bailar un poco con sus hijos. Gokudera y Yamamoto ayudaban a Tsuna con los pasos de baile mientras Haru y Kyoko lo alentaban. G, por su parte miraba divertido el patético baile de su amigo al igual que el resto de los guardianes. Lambo y Lampo se la pasaron sacando fotos, principalmente vergonzosas, de la fiesta. Dino y Artemis se la pasaron todo el tiempo juntos provocando que Izumi se emocionara y cometiera estupideces como por ejemplo interrumpirlos en cada momento romántico. Claro que luego de un severo golpe de parte de sus tutores, Reborn y Artemis, Izumi se tranquilizo.

Los primeros en irse fueron Dino y Artemis que se retiraron juntos. Luego se fueron todos los demás al mismo tiempo ya que ayudaron a limpiar la casa.

Izumi ya estaba lista para acostarse, cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta.

_-¿Tsuna?_

**¡¿Izumi está enamorada?! Ho ho ho, ¿De quién será? ¿Y porque Tsuna está en su cuarto? ¿Que tiene planeado el dulce y tierno Tsuna? Ya lo sabrán Xddd**

**Bueno, Artemis-chan apareció, y al parecer pasara la noche junto a Dino-san ;)**

**Pueden enviarme todos los que quieran y luego veré en como las meto en la historia.**

**Los chicos que ya están ocupados son: ****Dino,G, Alaude, Reborn, Mukuro,Giotto, Tsuna y Hibari.**

**Y en cuanto a las Votaciones!**

**Tsuna: ************ Reborn: ******* Gokudera: ***** Yamamoto: ***** **

**Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo: ****

**Giotto: **** G: ***** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: *** Dino:* Enma: ***

**Ciao Ciao!**


	14. Leccion especial parte 1

_-¿Tsuna?_

-¿Izumi…dijiste que harías lo que quisiera verdad?-pregunta entrando a la habitación poniéndole seguro.

-Si eso dije-dice con una sonrisita inocente viendo a su hermano- ¿Ya lo pensaste? ¿Qué quieres Tsuna-ni?

-Quiero que tengamos Sexo-dice de forma directa sorprendiendo a la chica que parecía estar en shock.

-… ¿Ah?...-dice a punto de desmayarse.

Tsuna se acerca a ella abrazándola de forma fraternal acariciando un poco su espalda-Izumi…-susurro apegándola a él provocando que se sonrojara- Solo una vez…

-Tsuna… ¡¿Somos hermanos no podemos hacer eso?! Piensa un poco en el futuro-dice la chica separándose un poco, pero es nuevamente atraída hacia él.

-Solo una vez…lo prometo, solo una-dice besando el cuello de su hermana.

-¿Solo una vez?-susurra sintiendo los besos en el cuello- ¿Lo prometes?-dice mirándolo.

-Sí, lo prometo, solo una vez-dice el castaño con una sonrisita al ver que su hermana aceptaba.

Izumi iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la lengua de Tsuna ya estaba en su boca moviéndose de forma traviesa. Luego tomo la cintura de la chica y la apego a él. Obligo a que sus piernas lo rodearan mientras sus besos continuaban.

-Despacio-dijo la chica por lo bajo algo nerviosa, cosa que Tsuna noto y se tranquilizo, mirándola con ternura y deseo a la vez.

-Dime si te molesta algo ¿Sí?-dice besándola con cariño.

Comienza a tocar su cuerpo, primero sus pechos, esos tan grandes y lindos que hace mucho había querido tocar. Luego bajo sus manos a su cintura, la delgada figura de la chica le fascinaba. Llego a sus muslos y luego a sus piernas. Lo único que le impedía tocar su piel era ese molesto pijama de la chica. Con cuidado subió un poco el pequeño vestidito que usaba como pijama, encontrándose con su ropa interior. Pudo notar que estaba algo húmeda, sonriendo ladinamente ante eso decidiendo tocarlo.

-Tsuna- la voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad, ya que de a poco se estaba perdiendo en la lujuria.

Decidió quitarse la remera y se coloco a la altura de la ropa intima de la chica, para poder besarla por arriba de la tela, cosa que provocaba leve suspiros en Izumi que tapaba su rostro de la vergüenza. Sintió como la lengua de su hermano saboreaba por arriba de su ropa. Luego se sonrojo al ver como se desasía de las bragas para dale algunas lamidas a la zona intima de la chica.

Esto provoco que Izumi cerrara levemente sus piernas y así, a Tsuna tener que retirarse de allí. La miro con deseo y se quito la remera que llevaba puesta dejándola tirada a un costado de la cama.

Ahora se desasía del pijama de la chica dejándola solo con el sostén. No tardo en quitárselo, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su hermanita con una sonrisa.

Besaba y lamia sus pechos con deseo, de vez en cuando mordida sus pezones para poder escuchar los exquisitos gemidos de su hermana que le pedían que pare.

-Izumi…-la llamo obteniendo la atención de la chica. Se veía hermosa y ya no podía controlarse.

Tomo las manos de su hermana y la obligo a que desabrochara su pantalón. Al quedar sin ellos se podía ver la erección que tenía el castaño en su miembro.

Izumi se sonrojo aun más al ver eso. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Con algo de nervios decidió tocar la puntita por arriba de la tela, excitando aun más a su hermano que a cambio la beso con pasión y pidió que lo masturbara.

Ambos ya estaban desnudos, Tsuna estaba en posición e impaciente por poseer a su hermana.

-No seas duro-pidió la chica antes de sentir como su hermano la penetraba de a poco. El dolor lo sintió rápidamente, sentía como la sangre salía de ella y como algunas lágrimas se aproximaban a sus ojos del dolor.

De a poco el dolor se fue dejando a cambio un inmenso placer, indicándole a Tsuna que podía continuar. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, al principio con algo de cuidado. Los besos comenzaron. Tsuna aprovecho para continuar saboreando los pechos de la chica mientras sus movimientos aumentaban. Sintió las caricias en la espalda de su hermana mientras el iba cada vez más rápido.

Al fin lo había logrado, al fin podía besar y tocar a su hermana tanto como el quería.

Pero algo apareció en la ventana, una sombra de un hombre alto y delgado, se podía notar que llevaba un sombrero y que su pelo consistía en dos patillas.

Se detuvo, y con algunas protestas de su hermana salió de la para ver quién era.

-Reborn-pronuncio el chico tapando a ambos con las sabanas.

-¿Reborn?-dijo Izumi volteando la vista a donde su hermano veía sorprendiéndose al ver a aquel hombre que su hermano señalo como su tutor-¿Porque estas en forma adulta?-pregunto.

- Me voy un par de horas ¿Y luego veo a mis dos alumnos teniendo relaciones juntos?-dice algo sorprendido. Bien, sabía que Tsuna deseaba a su hermana. Y sabia que la chica no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder resistirse a él, pero nunca creyó que DameTsuna lograría su cometido de esa forma.

-Yo…-iba a decir la chica siendo callada por su hermano.

-Luego te lo explicare Reborn, ahora podrías dejarnos solos por favor-pidió el castaño al hitman que lo asesino con la mirada.

-No me iré- afirmo el hitman sacándose el saco y la corbata mientras miraba deseoso a la chica.

-¿Reborn?-lo observaron ambos hermanos.

-Soy su tutor, y hoy les daré una clase especial a ambos-dijo el hitman desabrochándose la camisa.

-¿Una lección especial?-pregunto el chico observándolo y sonriendo levemente besando a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Izumi sonrojada sin entenderlos.

-En verdad eres tonta, están a punto de violarte y tú no te das cuenta-dice como si nada el mayor sentándose en la cama abrazándola por detrás.

-¡Reborn!-dijo la chica sonroja.

_-La lección especial comienza._

**Muajajajajaja se termina en la mejor parte: D **

**Bueno, antes que nada recuerden que desde el principio del Fic DameTsuna ya había dejado de ser tan DameTsuna.**

**Bueno, este es el resultado de sus votos! Así que no se quejen…**

**Parece que va a ver un trió…pues bueno, Reborn-san también tenía puchos votos **

**Bueno, les recuerdo que estoy aceptando Oc's y las parejas ocupadas con:**** Dino,G, Alaude, Reborn, Mukuro,Giotto, Tsuna y Hibari.**

**Ahora, mañana intentare subir la otra parte, asique, como mi regalo de cumpleaños que es mañana 27 de enero, quiero Muuuuuuuuuchos reviews agradeciéndome por este hermoso y envidiable Trío **

**Y en cuanto a las Votaciones!**

**Tsuna: ************ Reborn: ******* Gokudera: ***** Yamamoto: ***** **

**Hibari: ** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo: ****

**Giotto: **** G: ***** Asari: * Alaude:* Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: *** Dino:* Enma: ***

**Nos vemos! Ciao Ciao!**


	15. Leccion especial parte 2

-¡Reborn!-dijo la chica sonroja.

_-La lección especial comienza._

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Reborn, en su cuerpo adulto, y el decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, miraron deseosos a la mujer frente a ellos. Los tres estaban sentados en la cama. El hitman abrazaba a la chica por detrás posando sus manos en su vientre dándole leves caricias en su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello y escuchaba sus suspiros. Aun con solo los pantalones puesto la apego a él, dejándola sentada sobre su miembro que de a poco comenzaba a erguirse. Por otro lado, Tsuna ya satisfecho por haber sido el primero para su hermana, la besaba con locura mientras sus manos tocaban los muslos de la chica.

Izumi solo podía gozar de las caricias que ambos mafiosos le brindaban, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrojo, ni poder contener sus gemidos.

-Eres muy bruto DameTsuna-dice Reborn al ver la forma en la que besaba y tocaba a la chica- A una mujer se la trata con delicadeza-dice volteando el rostro de la chica para darle un apasionado pero a la vez lento beso.

-Reborn-san-susurro la chica sonrojada volviéndolo a besar ahora ella.

-También debiste acariciarla un poco antes de entrar en ella DameTsuna-lo regaño al decimo mientras lo observaba y besaba la espalda de la chica.

-¿Acariciarla?-pregunta viendo la escena excitándose aun mas.

Reborn desliza sus manos hasta llegar a la intimida de la chica rosando sus dedos de forma lenta provocando una tortura en el interior de Izumi. Con cuidado mete un dedo dentro de ella, sonriendo al ver a la chica.

-Debiste hacérselo antes para que no le doliera tanto imbécil- Tsuna vuelve a ser regañado, pero estaba aprendiendo de, posiblemente, uno de los mejores.

Reborn comenzó a mover su dedo, provocando que Izumi se estremeciera aun más. Tsuna, que hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a mirar, decidió meter dentro de la chica un segundo dedo, y moverlo al igual que lo hacia su tutor.

-¿Así?-pregunta a su tutor que sonreía levemente ante la situación presente.

-Primero te enseñare y luego lo practicaremos-dijo el hitman sacando sus dedos indicándole a Tsuna que hiciera lo mismo.

Volteo a Izumi para que no le diera su espalda, la sentó entre sus piernas y la obligo a sentir el roce entre sus extremidades. Izumi avergonzada lo abrazo y oculto su rostro, pero a la vez pedía por no parar.

-Ahora te enseñare algo a ti, Izumi-dice el ex arcobaleno mirándola.

-Reborn-san…

Reborn se quito el pantalón y el bóxer, la recostó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano y que se masturbaba para poder soportar. Los lentos y golosos besos del hitman por encima de su piel la estremecían, sacándole leves gemidos de placer.

Al entrar en ella rápidamente noto la diferencia que había con su inexperimentado hermano y el hitman que con cada movimiento la inundaba del placer y jadeo extremo.

Con una sonrisa observo a sus alumnos, salió de la chica y la observo. La apego a él y la obligo a voltear. También ordeno a Tsuna que se recostara en la cama. Izumi se coloco sobre él y el hitman se posicionó detrás de Izumi. El primero en penetrar a la chica fue el castaño que estaba desesperado por besar y tocar el cuerpo de su hermana. El segundo fue el hitman que coloco su miembro en la parte trasera de Izumi sacándole un grito de dolor y placer.

Los gemidos en aquella habitación eran fuertes y desgarradores.

-Tsuna! Tsuna!-decía la chica mientras era besada por el hitman en el cuello y besada por sus pechos por su hermano mayor.

-Izumi- decía el castaño con una sonrisa ladina al escuchar su nombre de esa manera.

.

.

.

-Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!-lo llamaba su hermano mayor mientras movía el cuerpo dormido de su hermano-Tsuna despierta!

Tsuna abrió sus ojos algo confundido por todo a su alrededor-¿_Acaso fue un sueño_?-se pregunto para sí mismo siendo observado con preocupación por su hermano mayor.

-¿Estas bien? Levántate es tarde para la escuela-dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Esra un sueño?-repite algo desilusionado mirando su entrepierna bufando- En que estoy pensando? Ne-chan no es tan débil… ¿Por qué Reborn estaba en mi sueño? ¿Porque era el uke del trió?

Tsuna pidiéndole a su hermana una cena hecha por ella y que lo cubriera una vez con Reborn por ese trato que habían hecho, en conclusión:

_DameTsuna siempre será Dame Tsuna._

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Todo fue un sueño de Tsuna-kun **_

_**Perdon por tardar en actualizar en la mejor parte, pero estaba algo mala y no tenía ganas de escribir.**_

_**En cuanto a las votaciones:**_

**Tsuna: ************ Reborn: ******* Gokudera: ***** Yamamoto: ***** **

**Hibari: *** Mukuro:* Ryohei: Lambo: ****

**Giotto: **** G: ***** Asari: * Alaude:** Deamon: Knucle: Lampo: **

**Xanxus: *** Dino:* Enma: ***

**Bueno, les recuerdo que estoy aceptando Oc's y las parejas ocupadas con:**** Dino,G, Alaude, Reborn, Mukuro,Giotto, Tsuna y Hibari.**

**Nos vemos! Ciao Ciao!**


	16. Ahora eres mi novia Herbívora

-¿Bianchi-san, ha venido alguien hoy?-pregunta la chica castaña a la cocinera algo asustada en el pie de la escalera.

-Tus guardianes no han llegado a un Izumi-le responde la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

-Qué alivio-suspira la chica algo agradecida volviendo a su actitud normal.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-le pregunta la chica mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, unos de mis últimos días de paz-dice con una sonrisa amargada en el rostro Izumi.

-No, hoy es el día donde las chicas le dan chocolate a los chicos en el Instituto.

-Ah! Eso…si, lo sé, estoy preparada-dice con una sonrisa mostrándole la caja de chocolates.

-¿Los preparaste tu?-dice Bianchi rompiendo la cuchara de madera que tenía en mano.

-Sí, ¿porqué?-pregunta algo asustada.

-Porque pensé que usarías los que yo prepare especialmente para ti-dice mostrándole una caja de chocolates venenosos…

-Etto…yo…pues…pensé que se los darías a Reborn-san-dice algo divertida.

-Reborn siempre niega mis chocolates-dice algo cabizbajo.

-¡Pues deberías insistirle más!-dice yéndose rápidamente antes de que tuviera que llevar los chocolates.

En el camino Izumi se encontró con sus hermanos, que extrañadamente esta vez no se encontraban con sus amigos. Les dio un chocolate a cada uno con una linda sonrisa y se adelanto a la escuela diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer- _Me pregunto si él ya estará allí…bueno…él siempre está allí_…-pensaba la chica mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de ella.

Al llegar al instituto fue rodeada por los alumnos, de los cuales la mayoría estaban deseosos por probar los chocolates de la chica.

-Dejen a la hermana del decimo en paz-Gokudera con un semblante serio amenazo a todos.

-Ma ma, Gokudera tranquilízate-sonríe Yamamoto como siempre.

-Eso Gokudera, no molestes-dice uno de ello acercándose a la chica.

-Déjenla en paz-esta vez son amenazados por un Yamamoto muy serio que logro hacer que todos se vayas.

-Gracias, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun- sonríe la chica entregándole un chocolate a cada uno.

Izumi continuo su camino, tenía una caja especial para alguien especial, siempre estaba en el instituto menos hoy, y eso frustraba a la chica.

-¿Izumi?-la voz de Dino provoco que volteara.

-Dino-san, Buenos Díaz-le sonrió y le entrego un chocolate a él también.

-Gracias, que amable, aunque como tu profesor de Ingles no puedo aceptarlo, lo aceptare como un amigo-le sonríe- ¿Ya le has entregado uno a Kyoya?-pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-No, aun no lo eh visto-responde intentando disimular su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

-Estoy seguro que muchas chicas le entregan chocolates en esta fecha, tal vez este algo escondido para evitar eso-Explica.

-Puede ser… ¿Como esta Artemis?-pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Oh ella…-iba a continuar cuando noto un aura asesina de tras de el-…Kyoya…

-HIBARI-SAN!-El sonrojo no era nada comparando con el temblor que poseía Izumi en su cuerpo.

Dino no paso desapercibido esto, y en vez de ayudar…

-¡Kyoya! ¿Has recibido muchos chocolates hoy?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Esas cosas de herbívoros no me interesa-responde como si nada.

-Que cruel eres…pero seguro que recibirás el chocolate de Izumi, verdad?-Dino empuja a la chica para que este más cerca de él.

-Herbívora…

-Etto…etto…etto!...etto!...-Las manos de la chica temblaban mientras sostenía una cajita diferente a las otras para el-…yo…Hibari-san….yo…-No podía continuar, escuchando la risita de Dino detrás de ella.

-Que linda es-comenta Dino divertido recibiendo un golpe de la chica antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Hm?-Hibari solo observo como la chica corría, sosteniendo la cajita que le había dejado mientras veía al rubio tirado en el piso con una enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Ayúdame Kyoya…-suplicaba el rubio arrastrándose, pero Hibari solo lo ignoro mirándola la cajita que la chica le había entregado.

Por otro lado, Izumi le contaba lo sucedido a Kyoko y Hana, que la observaban sin poder creer lo que les contaba.

-No hay duda alguna que eres hermana de tus hermanos…DameIzumi-dice Hana observándola.

-Hana!-la regaña su amiga sintiendo compasión por la castaña.

-Señorita Izumi, por favor acompáñenos a las oficina del presidente del comité-Escucha que le dice Kusakabe, recibiendo las miradas de pena de las chicas.

-Es necesario, tengo cosas que hacer-dice Izumi intentando no ir.

-Kyo-san dijo: Ven herbívora, o te morderé hasta la muerte a ti y a tus hermanos…-dice el chico.

-¡A TSUNA Y GIOTTO TAMBIEN!-Gritan las tres, Hibari se lo está tomando muy a pecho.

-Por favor acompáñenos-pide una vez más el vicepresidente.

Izumi no tenía más elección, antes de llegar pidió para ir al baño. Una vez allí comenzó a arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa. Eso no paso desapercibido para nadie. Izumi era muy popular entre los chicos sin ni siquiera tener una mínima preocupación por cómo se veía. Ahora que estaba más producida, la baba en los pasillos no faltaba.

Ni para Hibari paso desapercibido el cambio en la chica. Con una sonrisa le pidió que los dejaran solos.

-Siéntate-le ordeno y ella obedeció.

-Hibari-san…-iba a decir la chica pero al notar su mirada no pudo continuar-….

-Continua-La observaba el guardián divertido.

-M-me gusta Hibari-san-confiesa algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Lo sé, leí tu carta-dice el guardián parándose con la carta en mano.

-¿Mi carta?-pregunta la menor viéndolo-¿Qué carta?

El chico le entrega la carta que encontró dentro de los chocolates. Izumi se sorprendió al ver la hoja que había escrito en su diario íntimo donde explicaba sus sentimientos por el chico. Pero como Hibari tenía eso?...Reborn, seguramente…REBORN LEE SU DIARIO INTIMO!

-Hibari-san yo…-iba a decir la chica antes de der besada por el guardián de la nube.

-Ahora eres mi novia herbívora-


End file.
